


Fix It

by love_in_nature



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, professor solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_nature/pseuds/love_in_nature
Summary: OTP prompt from tumblr: "Just called the cable company to come and fix the cable in my apartment and you are the cutest person I’ve ever laid my eyes on."  Request that Emma be the cable fixer ;)Definitely NSFW





	

Solas could still recall the first day that he had started down this path.  It had been unseasonably hot when he had first moved to Haven.  His shirt stuck to his skin under his vest despite the air conditioning turned on high.  Varric mumbling orders between complaints of Andraste’s tits being too hot, or was it Maker’s balls? Solas stopped listening. **  
**

He had turned his attention to sorting his books, when the last group of furniture was brought in.  His eyes glancing up, then back down at the book between his fingers before they came up again.  His eyes did a double take, realized that what he thought he saw was indeed what he saw, and narrowed.  He snapped the book shut.

“You may take that contraption right back out.”

Varric waved him off, “Ignore the old bald man.  Place it there above the fireplace.”

Solas walked over to Varric, crossing his arms over his chest, “Odd.  I do not recall purchasing a television.”

“As your favorite publisher, I’m taking incentive Chuckles.  Time you took a baby step into the world.  You can watch boring stuff on here, the news and all that.  Right up your alley.”

“You are my only publisher.  I do not know that you can use the term favorite in this—”

There was a soft rap on the door, his eyes glanced to the entrance and his voice halted in his throat.  In the door was a woman with long, rich, red auburn hair that curled stubbornly about her cheeks despite her attempts to pull it into a messy bun.  Her skin was fine and kissed by the sun, the evidence in the freckles that dusted across her flesh.  She had full lips, a sweet face, and the most stunning blue eyes he had ever seen.  Deep and mysterious like an ocean.

He saw a bloom of pink rise to her cheeks and in response he felt a startling stirring in his belly.  That was… most unexpected.

“I’m sorry to interrupt.  I help maintain the apartments, the manager said you all needed some help hooking up a tv?  I can come back if you—”

“No.”  The word came out to loud, it rang in his ears even as he fought the pinkness he knew was rising there, “What I mean is, it would be more convenient to simply do it now.  Then we can all be done with it.”

The last thing he wanted was to be done with her.  Something about her dragged him in, made him want to touch, to learn, to know what she sounded like when she laughed, what she was interested in, to feel her body underneath his—

What was wrong with him?

He cleared his throat and gestured to the tv, “If you do not mind.”  
  
She shrugged, “It’s why I’m here.”

Varric glanced between the two and, when the woman was busy with the wires, the dwarf leaned into Solas speaking low, “It seems you simply need the right persuasion for these things.  If I get her to agree to hook up a computer for you would—”

“No.”

Varric shrugged, “A man has to try.”

——————————————————————————————-

Over the next few weeks of settling in, things seemed to need repairs on a regular basis in his apartment.  The cable would act up, the stove not working properly, the sink leaked, and so on.  Often things he could have fixed.  The stove pilot light had gone out.  The sink was simply a matter of tightening a bolt.  He had simply not thought to check those things, or so he told himself.

During this time, he learned her name, Emma.  She was always cheery when she came in.  Happy to help however she was asked to.  After the second time, she was more comfortable with him, asked him about his paintings.  The fourth time she noticed a book that interested her on his shelf, and he lent it to her.  She brought it back a few days later and he gave her another, asked her if she’d like to stay for lunch.

It became habit.  Seeing her regularly was easy, being with her, was so very easy.  This sort of easy companionability had not been something to happen with him in a very long time.  It was pleasant, but also a bit frightening.  He was not sure he completely understood it, but he could no more stop seeing her than he could stop waking every morning.

That was why, initially, it had been almost upsetting to him when University had started again.  He knew how it would be the first several weeks.  Constantly busy, barely having time to eat much less find excuses to see Emma.

What he had not expected, was for her to be in one of his classes.  She seemed just as surprised as he was, dropping her text books on the way to her desk when their eyes met.  Another student hurried to help her, but it still took his nails digging into his desk for him to not go and pick them up for her himself.

This was actually worse.  They were both busy but she was there.  Always there.  He learned more and more little things about her.  The way she would tap a pen against her lower lip as she thought, the way her tongue would peak out of the corner of her mouth when she focused on something, how she was constantly fighting a losing battle with the crimson curls that fell into her face, and so many other tiny things that he didn’t even register he had learned them all till he found himself picturing them later.

One night, he actually attempted to watch the television, so desperate was he for distraction.  After about ten minutes of trying to figure out how to turn the cursed thing on, he got nothing but static.  He could not even feign upset at this.  Instead, he called her.

She was there in less than ten minutes, greeting him with a wide grin when he opened the door,  “Hey, Professor.”

“You do not need to call me that here.”  
  
“Ok, but I kinda like it.”  She winked and her eyes shifted to the tv, “Huh static issues, let me see what we’ve got.”

He stood there as she brushed past him, her arm touching against his when she did.  He shut the door, shifted, and with his back still to her adjusted his pants in an attempt to hide the effect her words, her very presence, had on him.

As she fiddled with the idiotic box, he stood near watching her, “Did you want to take a new book with you tonight when you go?  I have a rather fascinating one I just finished on the theory of dreams.  Most books on such are, well innacurate would be putting it lightly, but for once this author seemed to at least be mildly knowledgeable.”

She laughed still intent on the cables, “That is some recommendation.  They should put it on the cover of the book, ‘this book is mildly knowledgeable on its topic.’”

He couldn’t help the chuckle that rose in his throat, “Yes, well, I confess my standards may be a bit… high on such things.”

She hummed in the back of her throat before leaning back from the cables, hand going to her hip, “Well, I have no idea.  Everything seems to be hooked up alright.  Maybe the cable company gave you the wrong wires, but then you would have known that long before now.”

He coughed into his fist, “I have not had much opportunity to attempt watching it till now.”

She turned to him, her brow arched, “You’ve been here going on two months and haven’t turned on the tv till now?”

“No.”

“Solas.”  She hesitated, then moved forward, “Why did you really call me here?”

“I…”  The lie caught in his throat as she stepped near enough that he could smell her.  Vanilla, lavender, and something unique.  A combination that made his mouth water and blood race.  “I wanted to see you.”

She looked up at him, moving half a step closer so she had to tilt her chin to meet his eyes, “You see me almost every day in class.  I don’t think that’s it.”

“Emma….”

She reached out, took his hand, and he let her.  Let her bring it up to her cheek, felt her soft warm skin under his fingertips.  Released a sigh into the room as electricity ran along his nerves.

“You wanted to touch me, didn’t you?”  She held his hand to her, shifted her face so her lips brushed against the side of his hand, “To have me touch you.”  

He could feel his breath speeding, knew she must feel his pulse beating hard against her fingertips.  Brazen from his reactions, she moved his hand from her cheek, down her neck, then to the softness of her breast.  The action causing him to harden so much that his pants hurt where they pressed to him.

Then she leaned forward, pushing herself more into his hand, the fit was perfect and his fingers seemed to close around her on their own accord.  A flush painting her cheeks a flattering soft pink as she pulled herself up to her tiptoes, brushed her mouth against his ear.

Then she whispered against his skin, the words a caress in more ways than one, “I want that too.  Touch me, Solas.  Kiss me.  Take—”

He turned his head, the hand not on her breast went to her waist, pulling her flush to him as his lips found hers.  It only took half a beat for her to soften against him, her hands flitting to go to the back of his neck and hold him to her more firmly.  

Then nothing mattered anymore but the heat of her there.  Her body pressed to his and her mouth opening to him, begging him to taste her more.  She was eager, clinging to him as she rocked her hips against him.  Pleading little mewls when his hand moved under her shirt, then her bra, fingers pressing against her hard nipple, teasing her.

There was far too much between them, too much fabric.  He needed her skin, to feel her slick and hot against him.  His hand moved from her breast, both hands going to the top of her shirt and, not wanting to have to leave her mouth, he used his strength to rip it down the center.   

She gasped into his mouth as air hit her skin.  Then his hands were making quick work of her bra, unclasping it then pulling it down so that her breasts were free to him.  Now, given more access, he took her in his hand completely.  His thumb flicking her nipple as his fingers massaged her.

She moaned into his mouth, her fingers going to unbutton his vest then his shirt.  Finally, the desire to taste her skin had him breaking the kiss.  He lifted her, carried her to the kitchen counter and made quick work of his vest and top as she did the same with what was left of hers.  Then his hands were rough on the top of her pants, undoing them before pulling them, and her panties, off her in one swift motion.

As she settled her ass back on the counter he forced himself to pause, forced himself to ask, “Emma, are you sure?”

She looked at him, opened her legs to him, “Fuck yes.”

Some animalistic sound escaped from the back of his throat, almost pained sounded, and then he was between her legs.  His mouth clasping onto her breast as his fingers sought out her clit.  She was so wet and hot for him, it made his head spin the way her desire felt slick upon his fingers, nipple hard in his mouth, and her moans loud in his ears.

Her fingers gripped his shoulders, nails digging into him as he teased her clit.  Tongue circling her nipple as he sucked her in.  Then he slid a finger inside her and moaned his pleasure against the flesh of her breast as she arched towards him and cried out for more.  He took his time, until finally he had three of his fingers moving in her.  They worked her insides as his thumb rubbed her clit.

He felt her start to tremble, heard her reaching the edge with her panting, the repeated plea for more, there, right there.  He moved quickly then, pulling his fingers from her and replacing them with his mouth.  His tongue moving expertly to push her over the edge until her pleasure gushed along his tongue, into his mouth.  He lapped her up, taking every drop he could get.

Then her hands were pulling him to stand again, “Fuck me.  I need you in me.  Please.”

Her voice a breathy plea he could not have denied even had he wished to, and he definitely did not wish to.  He pulled down his pants, just enough to free his cock.  His need making him too eager to bother with anything else before he pushed into her with one swift motion.  

The moment he sheathed himself fully in her they both cried out in unison.  Then he was moving in her.  Desperate and deep, drowning himself in her hot pussy and the sounds of their sex.  His head went to her neck and he bit and licked the tender flesh of her as he drove into her.  

She held to him, both legs and arms, rolling her hips along him in time with each thrust.  He felt her orgasm around him, her perfect body milking him as he growled out his pleasure.  His hands found her ass and he held her still as he increased his pace.  

Then, wanting to get an even deeper angle he lifted her from the counter, slamming her down hard onto him, again and again until she was crying out with another orgasm and he could feel her nails biting into the skin of his back.  

He thrust into her twice more, feeling her clamping down around him.  Then he felt the tightening of his balls, the pressure at the base of his spine, and felt himself pulse from where he was buried in her.

He started to pull her off him so he could release but she clung to him.  Spoke desperate and panting in his ear, “I want it, fucking fill me with your cum.  I want to feel it inside, dripping between my legs.”

He groaned nonsense words in response and sheathed himself fully in her again, letting himself go completely now.  He gave her a few more erratic thrusts before he pushed in to the hilt and released himself inside her.  Knees shaking with the force of it as he lowered her back to the counter, hands still gripping to her hips.

After several minutes of quiet as they held to each other, she kissed his neck, then spoke, “At least I was able to help you with something today.”

He chuckled, nipped at her collarbone as his fingers moved along her thighs, “Indeed, I believe there might be something that you could help with in regards to my shower as well.  If you had the time.”

She laughed, “Hmmm let me just check my appointments,”  

She ran a finger playfully along his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.  Then he lifted her and she let out a little squeal of surprise but wrapped her legs tight around him.

“I guess I can clear up the space.”  

Then her mouth was on his skin again and it was a miracle he managed to make it all the way to the shower before he showed her exactly how else she could help him.

 


End file.
